


the scariest part of existence is life

by Nikkie2571



Series: A/B/O stories [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hugs, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, No Sex, No Smut, Pre-Relationship, Pregnancy Kink, Unplanned Pregnancy, supportive friends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:47:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23431906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikkie2571/pseuds/Nikkie2571
Summary: Jeremy had wanted this, somewhere deep inside, in a place he locked away from everywhere else, that he only brought out when he wanted to get off.But now that he has it, the weight of it, the everything else that was tangled in his desires... it was threatening to pull him down to some dark rocky depths he may never surface from.Luckily, Ryan is a good friend, who knows just what to say, to help.
Relationships: Original Male Character & Original Male Character
Series: A/B/O stories [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1748503
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	the scariest part of existence is life

He stares, just stares. Because now, all that’s going through his mind is a litany of  _ fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck _ .

He’d… he’d gotten knocked up. By his alpha best friend. Because they were both too stupid and too hormonal to use a condom  _ just once _ during his heat.

He sinks to the floor, hands on either side of his head, feeling a weird mix of arousal and regret. Because the thing is… he’s dreamed of this day, wanted it for ages. To be pregnant, round with someone’s child, or even children. He’d dreamt of being fucked so much it would be guaranteed, of being kept constantly pregnant at the hands of one man, to breed and breed and breed so he was always round and swollen. Sometimes he even dreamed of the children he would have, running around, playing, as he continued to pop out even more of them. He’s known in his mind that it was… a little odd, but he still dreamed.

But now, here he is, living his dream, just only a month pregnant, and he feels fear and regret. He can’t… he’s only recently turned twenty, he can’t care for a child! Especially not when he’s still making the kind of mistakes that lead to the creation of one!

He breathes in deeply through his mouth, feeling the divide between fantasy and reality cutting his insides up like a wheel of swords.

He lets out his breath and looks back at the positive tests. The knowledge that there is something  _ alive _ inside him is… immense. But he can deal, he can! He just… needs a minute.

He breathes deeply again, letting his thoughts swirl as the distress starts to reel back from the storm it previously was.

He can’t get an abortion. He knows this. It’s illegal here, in this part of the country, and he doesn’t have the time or money or even willpower to just… kill his baby. Even if it’s just a clump of cells.

And… a little part of him, a small one, kinda wants to actually live it, the swelling, the pain, the joy and beauty… of having a baby in him. Not just because of his stupid fantasies, but because… he thinks it would be good, to know, for sure, what it feels like. It would probably kill his fantasies, to know, but that was probably good. And… it would, it would get his life on track, probably. He would be forced to look out for not just him… but someone else.

And he thinks he needs that.

With still slightly shaky hands he takes a picture of the tests and sends them to Ryan.

* * *

His phone plings with a new message. His lock screen says it’s a picture message from Jeremy. No text with it, just the picture. He doesn’t know what it is yet, as he’ll have to unlock his phone to find out.

He looks up to see what the teacher is currently lecturing on. She’s still prattling away on a tangent about one story or another she read that she wanted to recommend to them, so he quickly slides his thumb over the screen, opening his messages.

He stares at the picture. Just stares.

That… that can’t be right, can it?

_ This better be a joke _ he sends.

All he gets back is another picture, this time one with Jeremy’s face in it as he holds up the pregnancy tests. In it, his eyes are red.

Ryan stares some more before he sends  _ I’ll be right there _ and starts packing up to leave.

Class can wait, class isn’t as important as his best friend’s emotional state.

* * *

The door is unlocked when he arrives, not that he expected it to be, since Jeremy is home, but just walking inside someone else’s house will always be weird to him.

“Hey, I’m here!” he calls into the house.

He doesn’t get an answer.

Ryan sighs and walks into the living room, where the other man is passed out on the couch, wrapped in fuzzy blankets. Clearly he hadn’t wanted to remain awake.

Ryan shakes his shoulder and watches as life blearily comes back to Jeremy’s eyes.

“I came as quickly as I could,” he says softly.

Jeremy tries to smile, and it works, mostly, in Ryan’s opinion, but it quickly slides off of his face.

Ryan sits on the floor, cross-legged, in front of his friend. “So, what do you want to do?”

Jeremy rubs his face with one hand, looking so tired. “I… I don’t think I’d be able to… abort it, even if I could… I can’t just… kill it,” he breathes out a weary sigh, sounding even more tired than he looks. “But other than that… I don’t know.”

Ryan nods. “Alright, that’s fair. I don’t think most people in this situation would know one hundred percent what they would want to do either.”

He’s trying to remain calm, to be a support, something steady for Jeremy to cling to. But it’s hard when he knows that his friend is carrying life in him, life he had helped make. Inside… inside he’s freaking out a bit, but he can’t let it slip through, not right now.

Jeremy chuckles a bit, though he doesn’t sound amused, no joy or mirth shaping the way the sound comes out of his mouth.

“No, I guess not,” he says.

“Will you want me to help out?” Ryan asks. “Or do you want me to stay out of this?”

Jeremy stares at him, face blank.

“I don’t know,” he says, sounding a bit hollow.

Ryan stares right back. “That sounds like you do know, that you do want help, and you just don’t want to admit it because you feel like your life is crumbling around you. So, I’m absolutely going to help you.”

Jeremy smiles, just a tiny tiny bit. “Thank you,” he whispers.

Ryan smiles back. “It’s the least I can do, for being part of the reason you’re feeling this way, for being half the reason this situation is even happening. Half the blame deserves half the fixing, right?”

Jeremy just nods wordlessly.

Ryan moves to sit beside him, taking Jeremy’s hands in his own. “Whatever you decide on, because you’re the one who’s gonna be carrying this thing for nine months, I’ll support you. If you wanna raise them on your own, with my help, give them to me to deal with, or to just give them away… I’ll support you, okay?”

Tears form in Jeremy’s eyes and he leans over to rest his head on Ryan’s shoulder.

“You’re the best,” he whispers.

Ryan wraps him in a hug. “You’ve known me for years, did you expect me to be anything else?”

Jeremy chuckles, a little bit of life back in the sound. “Th-that’s fair.”

“Just tell me,” Ryan says softly, “tell me when you’ve decided what you want to do, okay?”

Jeremy nods. “Alright.”

**Author's Note:**

> I may continue this, I'm not sure
> 
> If you like my stories you can come join my discord! discord.gg/tBGA5fU


End file.
